


【三源】小孩

by yankewen



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankewen/pseuds/yankewen
Relationships: 三源, 孙芮 & 费沁源
Kudos: 6





	【三源】小孩

“哥。我们做闺蜜吧。”通常是“芮哥”或者“三哥”，到小孩口里就省了前缀。乍一听别扭，倒不觉得意外，毕竟就是这么个小孩，穿老头汗衫的小孩，逮着人就是“哥”或者“姐”的小孩。但这一声“哥”的意味却有所不同：少了点散漫，多了点装乖卖萌的成分，又有点像要理直气壮霸占不放。团里的人来自五湖四海，于是小孩的口音也变得五湖四海。说得特别好的是一句“咋回事儿呢”，冒充东北人不在话下。小孩口音虽杂，东北意味却尤其明显，人人都说东北口音传染力强，但这不是主要原因。  
要芮哥来说，差六岁就是隔了辈。穿老头汗衫说明眼光有问题；梳彩虹头唱杀马特的歌那是被人带坏；关系好意味着老操心。  
小孩确实是小孩。倒不是情感稚嫩，只是情感的表达方式稚嫩。敛不住，只知道蹬蹬往外冲。却不知道，想靠近是不能太明显的，想被关心是不能伸手要的，喜欢是不能连着说十遍的，哪怕是兜着一层幌子：“我们做闺蜜好吗？”  
“哥。”这我不会，那我不会。这是什么呀。哥，帮帮我好吗。我直播呢，哥你坐过来一点好吗。跟谁在一起，跟芮哥呢，你们看。喜欢直播，直播总想让她入镜，这样回首，你的故事里总有她。  
不是爱跟人相处的人，对你才贴着黏着。不是心思多的人，跟你才想起来绕路去远一点的超市。记得和你一起的所有细节。就像这天晚上的聚餐，忽然想起来之前说过的闲话，心思缭缭绕绕：“点酒吧。”芮哥几乎想敲小孩的脑袋，零零后，怎么想着喝酒。你说，别小看人，成年了。芮哥听到这句话，没能反驳，欲言又止。她从来没把你当作成年人，你知道。  
曾经忽然觉得生气，将她一军：“那我叫你阿姨好吗？”她愣住，笑起来：“不好不好。”就算当你是小孩，被叫阿姨也太伤了。你的心情于是明亮起来：不要小看小孩。  
就像此刻，你不管不顾地点了酒。其实没什么阻力，除了她，都没有人拦你。所有人都知道你成年，十足大人。只有她不觉得。芮哥说：“我不喝酒。”你执意，台词都想好了，诸如“干了这杯酒从此就是闺蜜”。芮哥笑着说：“真的不行，我酒精过敏。”原来是这样，那就自己喝。上海人杯杯豪饮，东北人在一旁神色清醒眼神清亮地着急。小孩啊小孩啊，不能再喝了。酒很甜。你别不信，后劲老大呢。我酒量很好。小孩子真的不可以喝太多。你闷头喝掉手里一杯，有点呛了，但憋着没让她看出来。回头你喝多了可不得我把你背回去。传说中直男式发言，你只当没听见，反正她对于你说的话也总当没听见的。你的酒量当然一点也不好，你甚至不爱喝酒，今晚这样，只是想让一句数年前的玩笑话成真。  
我们做闺蜜好吗。我们做闺蜜好吗。我们做闺蜜好吗。怎么会不知道呢，死缠烂打是有败无胜的路子。其实不知道的是你，说到第十遍，你不知道我有多无望。  
没有断片，但确实走不太稳。一群人推门而出，夜风吹得小孩心情浮漾。嘴里多么嫌弃，芮哥还是贴着你走，就像吃饭的时候她从来没有拒绝坐你旁边。你看她频频侧头看你，心里窃喜，盘算一会儿怎样赖着她讨要牵手。可是现实比那更好。芮哥站定了，背对你弯下腰：“上来。”结果你害羞，踌躇不前：“你能不能背动啊……”芮哥说：“磨叽啥呢。走路这么晃，看不下去。”你伏在她肩头，松松攀住她脖子，世界在你周围摇摇晃晃又稳稳当当。芮哥碎碎念：“傻孩子。刚才怎么劝你的，非不听。”非但刚才没听，现在也没在听。你只是借着路灯，看她因使力而微微泛红的脖颈和脸颊。真想开直播啊，直播是天底下最冠冕堂皇的借口，从不胆怯的助手，可靠又久远的留念。  
在曾经那段玩笑话里，买醉的源源半夜敲了芮哥的门。付诸实践并不容易，酒毕竟没有让你醉到忘记紧张。该穿什么？动物睡衣未免更像小孩，吊带又太刻意。你最后没有换衣服，仍是吃饭那一身。芮哥来应门，看到是你，居然笑起来。于是你知道了，你记得的她也还记得。谁能抵抗这一种笑？她放你进门，你松一口气。芮哥说：“来干啥呢。”你重新紧张起来，局促不安。芮哥笑着问：“今晚是打定主意不回去啊？”你感到酒意又上了头，思路模模糊糊。芮哥也看出来了，她说：“没事，躺我床吧。外套脱了。”  
那一夜不再有别的事。买醉的源源半夜敲开芮哥的门，强占着芮哥的床睡了一宿，害芮哥不得不拿两张凳子拼一起对付一晚。本是个吐槽的好话题，但芮哥没有在mc、直播、或者其他任何地方对任何人讲，所以自始至终，这件事只有当时恰好路过走廊的几个人知道。拿芮哥的话来说，小孩子做的事，长大了准后悔，呵护小孩健康成长是每个社会人的责任。那一夜，源源其实只占了床的小小一角，是芮哥终究不肯和她一起躺。为此，源源心想，她那“闺蜜”名头下枝枝蔓蔓放肆生长的心思，芮哥恐怕全部知道。  
其实才意识到，记得和你一起的所有细节，不是因为记忆力有多好，只是在一起的时光实在太少。  
但是也知道，对着有些人不怯于死缠烂打说下十遍喜欢，是因为确信她绝不会收回温柔。

（完）  
2020.4.24


End file.
